Un gurú espiritual
by Kyubi1
Summary: Después de una pelea contra la DEM, Shidou queda en cama y bastante herido, por lo que está lo suficientemente vulnerable para que un espíritu entre dentro de su cuerpo, quién es un ser femenino que clama ser la madre del sellador espíritus, su madre dentro de su cuerpo... Eso suena hasta feo, ¿qué pasará en este extraño encuentro? ¿Shidou se liberará de ella? Pasen y lean.


**¡Hola a todos! Soy Kyubi1 y les traigo un one-shot resultado de algo que llamé en Facebook: "El perfil de Date A Live", se trata de que mi imagen de portada y de perfil se cambie por una semana a ser el de un personaje de DAL, y durante esa semana intento crear una pequeña historia para ese personaje, me ha resultado imposible con los personajes que ya han pasado, pero con el de Mio Takamiya/Phantom logré hacer algo y aquí tienen el resultado.**

 **Espero que les guste mucho y si quieren ver mi facebook para chismear o ver las poca cosa que publico ahí, porque de verdad casi no tengo tiempo, pueden encontrarme como: "Kyubi Uno". Dudo que haya alguien más con ese nombre.**

 **Sin más, disfruten, aunque sea algo random.**

* * *

 **Un gurú espiritual**

Hoy parecía no ser su día, primero tendría que presentar algunos exámenes de recuperación, junto con algunas de sus amigas que, en vez de estudiar, se dedicaron a divertirse y pedirle citas. Su vida no tenía respiros. La cosa no terminó ahí, ya que en su desesperación de tener tiempo para estudiar, rechazó a las chicas de tener citas, era la primera vez que decía no.

Algo admirable, pero que terminó mal, puesto que cuando intentó arreglar todo, lo rechazaron y decidieron estar en soledad, antes de que con él.

Para terminar con el paquete de un día malo, la DEM decidió hacer un ataque directo hacia su persona, así es, esta vez no fueron con las espíritus, sino contra Shidou Itsuka, el sellador de espíritus.

Y por eso estaba en cama actualmente, tal vez esto también podríamos ponerlo en la lista de cosas malas de este día, y Shidou estaría de acuerdo.

Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba entumecido y muy dañado, parece que los poderes de Efreet no estaban haciendo su trabajo, pero por otro lado, no era tan malo, así tenía unas horas de descanso de todo.

Por esto es que no entendió como se sentó en la cama tan rápido cuando escuchó el caer de un objeto pesado. Con sus ojos color ámbar abiertos, buscó la posible causa de su despertar, fue ahí cuando notó que todas sus heridas estaban curadas.

«Qué bien, ya estoy recuperado, aunque no recordaba que los poderes de Kotori sanaban las heridas sencillas también». Shidou sonrió un poco y se giró a un lado para bajar de la cama. «Oh, bueno, no importa».

Fue ahí cuando notó que una mujer de cabello grisáceo estaba tirada en el suelo, tenía puesta una bata como de doctora, pero ella era la oficial analista del Fraxinus, Murasame Reine.

—¡Reine-san! —dijo preocupado al acercarse para darle la vuelta y levantarla para ponerla en la cama, ella pareció reaccionar y abrió los ojos con pesadez—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

—Eso debería de… preguntarlo yo, Shidou…

—¿"Shidou"? —preguntó al parpadear un par de veces, luego negó con la cabeza—. Veo que estás mareada, Reine-san. Será mejor que descanses un poco y no te preocupes, estoy muy bien. De hecho, siento que podría correr un maratón y terminaría bien.

—Yo estaba aquí para ver cómo estabas, pero luego todo se puso extraño y creo que vi algo… —dijo al tomarse de la cabeza con dolor.

—No te preocupes, de seguro es porque nunca duermes, así que más vale que descanses. Ya estoy bien. —Sonrió y la tapó con la sábana que estaba usando hace unos momentos.

—Sí, tienes razón… Me siento… Tan cansada… —dijo con voz pesada y dormilona, así que después de bostezar en frente de un muchacho sorprendido, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

«Oh… Esta es la primera vez que veo a Reine-san dormir, se supone que ella no duerme, esto es genial, ¿o me ha engañado todo este tiempo con eso de que no duerme? Pero sus ojeras no se han borrado en todo este tiempo». Shidou quedó mirando a la mujer por unos minutos.

— **¿Qué tanto le miras?**

—¡Wahh! —Pero rápidamente se tapó la boca mirando cómo Reine seguía durmiendo, él volteó a ver a todos lados—. Maldición, ¿quién dijo eso?

No pudo encontrar a nadie, pensó que aún seguía cansado, aunque su situación demostraba lo contrario. De hecho, ahora que miraba sus ropas, pudo notar los hoyos en el torso, así como la sangre seca que quedó, realmente lo habían herido fuertemente, además de que Ellen no tenía piedad de él.

Tomó su celular y las llaves que estaban en la mesita a su lado, así como su auricular especial para comunicarse con el Fraxinus. Al ver la hora, hizo una aproximación del momento en el que fue atacado y ahora.

«No tardé mucho en recuperarme, normalmente me quedo bastante tiempo dormido por usar a Sandalphon».

El joven decidió dejar a Reine dormir y mientras caminaba hacia la zona de mando, donde seguro estaría la comandante Itsuka Kotori, su hermanita, a cada metro recorrido, sentía como se revolvía su estómago.

— **Tenemos hambre.**

—¿¡Quién dijo eso?! —preguntó un poco paranoico, mirando a todos lados. «Esta vez lo oí claramente, pero su voz suena extraña, ¿quién eres?»

— **Nosotros, Shidou.**

—¿¡Quién está hablando?!

— **Nosotros.**

—¿¡Cuál "nosotros"?!

— **Ahora.**

Shidou abrió un agujero de gusano usando los poderes de Mukuro Hoshimiya, pero él ni siquiera lo pensó, sin embargo, levitó hasta entrar, en contra de su voluntad, por lo que gritó asustado.

— **Deja de ser tan ruidoso, Shidou.**

«¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre?! ¿¡Dónde estás?!»

— **Yo lo sé todo sobre ti; las cosas que has dicho, las cosas que piensas, lo que escondes de tus amigos y familia. Ahora somos nosotros, tú y yo.**

Cuando salió del portal, estaba en la cocina de su casa, al parecer no había nadie en casa, de seguro que sus amigas espíritus estarían en sus departamentos, Shidou tenía demasiadas dudas, pero ahora tenía un hambre criminal.

—Maldición… —dijo con dificultad al abrir el refrigerador.

Tomó el paquete de salchichas y las abrió con la fuerza de sus manos, para empezar a devorarlas de cuatro en cuatro, de seis bocados se terminó todo el paquete, luego fue por la botella de jugo y se la bebió de un solo trago, para dejarlo tirado por ahí. Parecía un animal salvaje alimentándose de todo lo que había dentro, incluso se comió la comida congelada cruda y parte del helado.

La alarma del refrigerador no tardó mucho en sonar, pero él siguió comiendo sin pensar en nada más que saciar su hambre.

Sus ojos estaban amarillos mientras estaba devorando todo lo que implicaba carnes del refrigerador, Shidou podía ver lo que hacía, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, su cuerpo no le obedecía.

— **Las verduras también son importantes para nosotros.**

«¡Estás acabando con todo el refrigerador! ¡Tan siquiera deja las verduras!»

— **No es bueno para nosotros.**

«¡Deja de comer y mi cuerpo en paz!»

— **Necesitamos energía para estar completos en el día, y los dulces no son buenos para ti, la azúcar tampoco, Shidou.**

«¿Qué?» Pensó con decepción, solo conocía a Reine que ingería cantidades impensables de azúcar, tal vez por eso no dormía, pero no pudo pensar en nada más que en eso. «Necesito esas cosas, ¡en serio! ¡Y necesito mi refrigerador lleno, estás terminando con todo!»

Shidou tomó fuerzas para poder recuperar parcialmente el control de su brazo, por lo que para liberarse, se golpeó a sí mismo y soltó toda la comida que se estaba llevando a la boca.

— **Detente, Shidou, es una advertencia.**

«¿¡Quién eres tú para decirme eso?! ¡Este cuerpo no es tuyo! ¿¡Acaso eres un parásito?!»

— **¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, Shidou? Somos nosotros ahora, estamos juntos —** dijo la voz bastante ofendida, pero a Shidou no le importó y se golpeó de nuevo—. **¡Takamiya Shidou!**

Después de ese grito de molestia, el cuerpo de Shidou voló por los aires, pero esta vez ya estaba consciente, lo peor es que se golpeó él mismo contra el techo, diferentes partes de la cocina, contra el suelo, hasta quedar tirado, retorciéndose.

—¡Sal de mi cuerpo, quien quiera que seas! ¡Ugh!

— **No te librarás de mí.**

—En serio… Tengo que estudiar para un examen, hacer la comida de hoy, ¡muchas cosas! No tengo tiempo para tener un invitado en mi propio cuerpo —dijo molesto mientras se sentaba en el suelo y veía el desorden que estaba en la cocina—. ¡Ahora también tengo que arreglar esto!

— **Te ayudaré, pero no me hables así de nuevo, nos lastimas.**

—¿Hah? —El joven de cabello azul tenía una gotita en la cabeza—. No hay ningún nosotros… ¿Y por qué tanta comida? ¡Voy a vomitar!

— **Teníamos hambre.**

—Tú tenías hambre…

Shidou suspiró derrotado, ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer y sobre todo tendría que preocuparse por arreglar este desorden, conseguir comida, estudiar y de seguro tendría que pedir disculpas a sus chicas, se sorprendía que nadie fue a verlo, a excepción de Reine.

— **¿Estás triste?**

—No… Es solo que tengo muchas que hacer, por favor, no sigas hablando más o me voy a volver loco…

— **No puedes negarme —** dijo con ligera molestia y tono de orden, el chico negó con la cabeza.

—Esto es un desorden, necesito arreglarlo pronto, además de que tengo que recuperar todo lo que te comiste.

— **Nos comimos.**

—Tú me obligaste… —susurró con el ceño fruncido—. Fue toda una despensa para este mes, ¡y mira como lo dejaste! ¡Tan siquiera come lento!

— **¿Quieres ayuda? Haberlo dicho antes.**

—¿Eh? ¡Waah! —Se asustó cuando sus manos se movieron por si solas, agrupó toda la comida y destrozos, incluso las manchas, todo fue agrupado en un solo punto y después creó un agujero gusano donde lanzó la masa de basura, dejando limpia la cocina—. Espera, ¿a dónde la enviaste?

— **Lejos de aquí para que no nos moleste.**

—¿Por qué insistes en hablar en plural?

— **Porque somos nosotros, Shidou… Solo que ahora estoy dentro de ti, estoy feliz.**

«Yo no…» Pensó con cierto pesimismo, no sabía si decirle a Kotori sobre esto o si tendría arreglo, pero era un problema más para su complicada vida.

— **¿¡No?! —** preguntó con una voz menos distorsionada, ahora era más delicada, suave y por supuesto, herida por su pensamiento.

—Bueno, es que… No tengo idea de quién eres, no sé cómo entraste en mi cuerpo, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué estás dentro de mí?

— **Quería estar contigo y eso es todo lo que quiero, te vi realmente herido, no pude soportarlo más como en otras ocasiones. Cuando estuve dentro de esa mujer, casi no podía hacer nada por ti, así que la abandoné.**

—¿Esa mujer?

— **La mujer que encontraste tirada y que te dedicaste a ver con detenimiento, Shidou. Quisiera que me vieras de esa forma también —** dijo un poco triste, el joven arqueó una ceja, pero rápido relacionó todo y abrió más los ojos.

—¿¡Estabas dentro de Reine-san?!

— **Sí, pero ahora estoy contigo y se siente mejor realmente.**

—Entonces… ¿No vas a lastimarme? ¿Ni tienes deseos de poseer mi cuerpo?

— **No, yo nunca he querido lastimarte, te amo.**

—¿Qué?

Shidou no entendía esto, ¿este parásito decía amarlo? Bueno, era un ente espiritual que siempre había estado dentro de Reine, tal vez por eso consumía tanta azúcar y no dormía, ¡de seguro era por este ser! Pero no parecía malvado y realmente se sentía más fuerte y con más energía que antes.

Ahora le declaraba su amor.

—Eh… Yo… No sé qué decir, acabamos de c-conocernos, um… ¿Tienes algún nombre? —preguntó un poco tímido de repente.

— **No tengas miedo, Shidou, aceptaré cualquier cosa que venga de ti… Excepto que me niegues, te alejes de mí o no me hagas caso.**

—¿Algo más? —preguntó con una sonrisa amarga.

— **Bueno, sí tengo un deseo, quisiera que me dijeras: "te amo, mamá"** —dijo con felicidad y grandes ilusiones **—. Eso sería lindo.**

Al parecer, el ente espiritual tenía extrañas manías o estaba seriamente equivocada con sus sentimientos maternales hacia él, no quería hacerla enojar porque podría matarlo o poseer su cuerpo, eso no era conveniente bajo ninguna situación.

No podía corresponder, pero tal vez por su bien, debería de seguirle la corriente a este huésped en su cuerpo y mente.

—Bueno, ¿tienes algún nombre?

— **Puedes llamarme "mami" —** dijo con altas expectativas y con cierta felicidad.

—Sí… Eso es cierto, pero no es un… nombre… —respondió con más gotas en la cabeza.

— **No. Yo soy "mamá".**

—Tal vez, pero no eres mi madre.

— **Lo soy —** dijo en tono de orden.

—Eso no es posible, no puedes estar dentro de mí y ser mi madre.

— **Tú estuviste dentro de mí, así que no es cierto lo que dices. Yo soy tu mamá.**

—Ya te dije que no es posible, mi madre debe estar perdida y tú eres un ser que se ha metido en mi cuerpo.

— **¡LO SOY! —** Shidou quedó aturdido por el grito interno.

—Está bien, está bien, ¡no grites!

— **Te dije que no me negaras… ¿Por qué no sabes escuchar? No dejas de decirme cosas hirientes, Shidou… ¿Por qué me tratas así? Eras más gentil cuando estaba dentro de esa mujer —** dijo con una voz triste, casi podía imaginarla haciendo un puchero.

—Ni siquiera sabía que estabas dentro de Reine-san, además… ¡Ahh!

— **No grites, nos lastima.**

—Sí… —dijo derrotado y mejor se fue a acostar en el sillón para relajarse. Pronto descubrió que no tenía sueño, ni pizca de cansancio—. No me digas que Reine-san no dormía porque estabas dentro de ella.

— **No necesitamos dormir.**

—¡Yo sí!

— **Lo siento.**

Shidou entonces recapacitó, tal vez el ente espiritual no era tan malo, parecía ofenderse rápidamente por no aceptar que era su madre, pero es que esto era demasiado raro, así que se acostó como si estuviera en el consultorio de algún psicólogo.

—¿En serio no tienes un nombre?

— **Mami o mamá están bien.**

—Esos no…

— **Takamiya Mio.**

—Deja de registrar mis recuerdos, Mio…

— **No me gusta Mio, dime mamá —** dijo un poco ofendida, el joven suspiró.

—P-Pero es que es muy raro, tú no eres mi madre, tienes que entender… Además, todo esto es demasiado raro.

— **Soy tu madre. Deja de negarme, estuviste dentro de mí y sé todo sobre ti.**

—Ahhh, está bien, lo que digas… Igual no importa… Otro problema más.

— **¿Soy un… problema para ti…?** —preguntó con tristeza.

—Eh… No, no, perdón. Es solo que… Estoy muy estresado… —dijo con pesadez, no podía creer que le estaba contando esto a un ente que podría apoderarse de su cuerpo—. Me pasan muchas cosas malas y yo no hago nada malo, muchas veces no es mi culpa, pero siempre tengo que cargar con todo, como la comida de hoy.

— **Oh...**

—Sí, sé que para ti es fácil porque eres un ente, pero no es lo mismo para los humanos, tenemos que ir a la escuela, ser responsables, ser cocineros y más. Además, Tohka y las demás siempre me causan problemas, nunca me dejan descansar.

— **¿Eso te molesta?**

—Sí… —respondió con tristeza y decidió explicarle todo al ente, se desahogó con ella.

Mio escuchó todo con lujo de detalle, no es que no lo supiera, porque realmente sabía todo de Shidou, pero que se le contara de esa forma y sintiera lo que él sentía era algo diferente, además de que pensaba que lo estaba ayudando de cierta forma.

—…Tohka siempre se pone celosa por cualquier cosa, últimamente lo hace más seguido, no sé por qué. Y hoy que intenté arreglar las cosas después de rechazarlas para poder estudiar, no quisieron escucharme, algunas me ignoraron… No es justo, Mio… ¿O te parece justo?

— **Claro que no, Shidou.**

—Gracias —dijo un poco más contento—. Debo estar loco por contarte esto.

— **Ya lo sabía, pero me siento mejor si tú me lo cuentas.**

—Yo también —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, por lo que se puso de pie—. Creo que ahora puedo hacer la comida.

— **¿Quieres que te ayude?**

«Es la primera vez que alguien se ofrece a ayudarme después de tanto tiempo». Shidou lloró al estilo anime y asintió con la cabeza. «Gracias, Mio».

— **Dime mamá…**

—N-No puedo hacer eso… ¡Deja ese tema, Mio! —contestó algo desesperado.

— **Pero soy tu madre…**

—Ahh… Cielos…

Parece que su vida sería un poco más complicada a partir de ahora, pero hay que verle el lado bueno, tener a tu madre dentro de ti, apoyándote, brindándote poderes y siendo alguien en quién podría confiar para liberar todo su estrés y contar las desgracias de la vida… no era tan malo, ¿verdad?

Además, no podía ser su madre, ¿verdad?

«¿De verdad es mi madre?»

— **¡Lo soy! —** gritó enfadada dentro de él, Shidou tembló.

«¡Necesito privacidad! Solo lo estaba pensando, Mio…»

Y ante esto solo reinó el silencio, Shidou suspiró. Si en verdad su madre estaba dentro de él, eso significaba que no había escape alguno, de hecho, por cómo es su vida, realmente no sería tan raro, tal vez se trataría de alguna maldición.

¿Quién quiere que su madre viva dentro de ti para que te regañe 24 horas al día o se entrometa en tu vida cada vez que puede?

«Mio… No te lo tomes a mal, pero ¿alguna vez saldrás de mi cuerpo? Es decir, me gustaría verte, sí, eso…» Pensó algo inseguro y viendo a la televisión, mientras seguía acostado en el sillón.

— **¿De verdad, Shidou? ¿¡Quieres verme?! —** preguntó muy emocionada de repente, de seguro sonreiría si es que pudiera o si es que tan siquiera su "hijo" pudiera imaginarlo.

—Sí, realmente me causa curiosidad… Pero creo que será imposible, ¿no? Estás dentro de mí…

— **¡Oh, haberlo dicho antes!**

—¿Eh? —Shidou se sentó por inercia y de pronto una figura apareció frente a él, pero realmente daba la sensación de ser un holograma o algo parecido—. ¿¡Hah?!

Ahí apareció una bella mujer, tan joven y bien parecida que costaba creer que era madre, de hecho, costaba creer que era tan siquiera de esta ciudad o de este mundo, después de todo, si su belleza pudiera ser calificada sería de rareza exótica para un chico promedio como Shidou Itsuka.

Ojos azules redondos, piel blanca como la porcelana, cejas finas y delgadas de color gris, así como su cabello era grisáceo y un poco brillante, así como bastante largo, sus labios eran de un color rosado natural y estaba haciendo un arco, formando una sonrisa para el chico. Estaba por completo desnuda, por lo que sus curvas, sus pechos grandes y redondos, así como su trasero levantado y la perfección en su cintura como de muñequita estaban por completo a exposición.

Shidou tragó saliva y se quedó con la boca abierta, completamente sonrojado, realmente se arrepentía de llamarla parásito, esta mujer era completamente hermosa y no tenía ni un maldito parecido con él, así que menos creía que era su madre, lo que no aligeraba las sensaciones que ese cuerpo desnudo estaba despertando en su ser, incluso si solo era una visión de su mente proyectada por sus ojos.

— **Solo tú puedes verme y sentirme, después de todo, estoy dentro de ti, Shidou —** dijo con una sonrisa y después lo abrazó con fuerza, él se sonrojó aún más y sus manos temblaron—. **Oh, Shidou, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarte, de sentirte en mi pecho… Te quiero, mi hijo… Así que nunca pienses en que me iré lejos de ti, ¡estaremos juntos por siempre!**

Un ente espiritual que bien podría ser un gurú, si sabía sobre chicas. Y que se creía su madre.

«¿¡Por siempre?!» De hecho, eso sonaba malo.

— **¡Sí, por siempre!**


End file.
